Moonpaw (SKC)
Small white-furred she-cat (long fur) with pale blue eyes. Book 2: The Fallen :Moonkit is born to Goldenstripes and Cloverfang, along with her sister, Icekit. :Moonkit is annoyed at the fact that Honeypelt thinks that she is in love with her son, Rockkit. :Mintfur knows that Nick is the father of one of Cloverfang's kits; but neither honestly knows whether it's Moonkit or Icekit. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :A bit obviously, Icekit and Moonkit are the title's namesakes. :Moonkit seems to look up to Minnowpaw more than Leopardpaw, for she roots for her during a training bout. :When Moonkit asks Leopardpaw if she's in love with Smokefoot, she gets angry and shockingly screams, "No! I'll never fall in love!" :When Icekit flips Moonkit and injures her, it is obvious Moonkit is jealous of her sister's fighting skills. :Moonkit makes Icekit run away when she confronts her about fur color and eye color (even though they have the same-colored eyes). :Moonkit knows that Icekit is her half-sister when she hears Nick's voice in her head. She also happened to learn from Blackheart. See Cloverfang, Icekit, and Blackheart. :When LavaClan invades, Moonkit seems to be the most logical cat in the nursery. :Moonkit gets so annoyed at Icekit's 'awesomeness', that while Lizardcloud is giving birth, she screams she hates her and runs to the entrance, then collapses. She has a dream where she meets Mintfur, and becomes her protege'. :Moonkit gets her apprentice name, along with her sister, Icepaw. :When Moonpaw is going to the training hollow with Lionclaw, a tom named Leaf-eyes from ThunderClan attacks them. Moonpaw gets a burst of strength when she thinks of Mintfur and Icepaw. :Moonpaw and Icepaw are on a hunting patrol with Stormclaw, Birdsong, Dustfur, and Crowpaw when they see a clover and flower side-by-side, that the others cannot see. See Cloverstream, Creamflower, and Icepaw. :When Icepaw discovers the meaning of the clover and flower from Creamflower and Ravenstar, Moonpaw figures out the same from Nick and Mintfur, showing that the subject of the prophecy is still unknown, even after the epilogue of three books! Book 4: Courage :Courage is solely from Moonpaw's POV (Point of View) :Moonpaw asks Nick and Mintfur how they died, and Mintfur twists the truth a little - she says she was pushed into the river, when she had killed herself. Nick does not respond. :Moonpaw and Mintfur see Icepaw in the Portal of Sight, talking to Creamflower and Ravenstar. Creamflower tells Icepaw the prophecy, and Moonpaw thinks she may have heard it before. :Nick tells Moonpaw his daughter is Icepaw. :Moonpaw finds it unfair that Birdpaw gets to go to the Gathering when she's newly apprenticed, and yet Moonpaw has never been to a Gathering. Icepaw talks with her about it. :Moonpaw later overhears a conversastion between Hawkstar and Cloverfang that she shouldn't have. See Cloverfang. :When Moonpaw hears Rockpaw say "I wish she loved me," or something similar to that nature, she begins to "think". :Moonpaw goes to the barn with other cats, to see Sharpfoot. :Moonpaw gives up half her life, and gives the other half to Sharpfoot, by requesting this to Nick and Mintfur. :When LavaClan attacks the barn a second time, she fights strategetically, but Cinderfire apparently kills her, and then there is a cliffhanger. :Moonpaw begs one of Mintfur's kits, Lovedusk to let her live at least a little longer. Lovedusk says there's nothing she can do, and the only thing is to try. Moonpaw does try, and lives, much to Cloverfang's sheer joy. Crystalheart asks her many questions on how she lived, because she said there was no pulse, and Moonpaw says that it must've been a StarClan miracle. Crystalheart doesn't believe this, and begins to question cats on their reincarnation beliefs. :Moonpaw has a dream in which she sees the real Mintfur: a bloodthirsty monster who is bent on slaying all of SkyClan. Lovedusk's twin sister, Shiningdawn, tells her that her conscience is higher than StarClan and she must stop seeing Mintfur. :Moonpaw still sees Mintfur, but is more frightened of her now. Mintfur tries to persuade her to kill Icepaw, but when Moonpaw is hesitant, Mintfur snarls at her that she has no heart and none of them do. Moonpaw leaves promptly, and does try to kill Icepaw in her sleep, but is stopped by Featherpaw. Education :Mentor Lionclaw, MintfurRevealed in Ice in the Moon, Chapter 9 :Apprentices None Quotes :I don't like him! Well, as a relative I do, duh! --Moonpaw to Honeypelt, The Fallen, Chapter 9 :This hurts the most than my scar... --Moonpaw's thoughts, Ice in the Moon, Chapter 3/4? :I LIKE STORMCLAW! --Moonpaw and Minnowpaw at the same time, Courage, Chapter 3 :Duh, Rockpaw --Moonpaw to Rockpaw, Courage, Chapter 3 :Shall I kill her? --Moonpaw to herself, Courage, Chapter 7 Trivia *Moonpaw could have OCPD (Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder, because she is jealous of Icekit and stresses over perfection), though it's honestly unlikely. *Moonpaw seems to have a interest in medicine - or, at least Crystalheart seems to think so. *Moonpaw is comparable to Hollyleaf. *Moonpaw seems to hate Lizardcloud less than Icekit. Family Immediate :Father Goldenstripes - Living as of Courage :Mother Cloverfang - Living as of Courage :Half-sister Icepaw - Living as of CourageRevealed in Ice in the Moon, Chapter ??? :Uncle Lionclaw - Living as of Courage :Aunt Lizardcloud - Living as of Courage :Cousin Diamondkit - Living as of Courage :Grandmother (Mother's Side) Nightflower - Suspected StarClan Member :Grandfather (Mother's Side) Soot - Status Unknown Distant :Great-Grandfather (Mother's Side) Gorsestar - Verified StarClan Member :Great-Grandmother (Mother's Side) Windsdtar - Verified StarClan Member :Great Aunt Ashfoot - Living as of ______ :Second Cousin Crowfeather - Living as of _______ :Third Cousins Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf - Living as of ______ :Cousins Rockkit, Birdkit, Featherkit - Living as of Courage Family Tree References and Citiations Category:Cloverfang's Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Kits Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Characters Category:Apprentices